


I Swear It

by yourLastLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourLastLove/pseuds/yourLastLove
Summary: Draco and Hermione meet in Diagon Alley before first year. Mischievous Draco and quizzical Hermione make easy companions until they learn each other's identity. Between the trials and tribulations, rumors and regrets, their relationship might be the key to ending the war altogether.We follow the two through all of the years at Hogwarts, through the war, and if their relationship can make it that far, after the war as well.





	1. Owls, Rats, Cats, or Toads.

Awestruck, Hermione Granger stood outside of Magical Menagerie and gazed through the slightly smudged window at the walls of cages inside holding beasts she could never have fathomed. Her mind was filled with all sorts of ideas and findings and she just wished she’d brought a notebook so she could write down the names of all of the creatures inside the little shop so she could research them all later. Her mum and dad would be thrilled to know all about them as well, she was sure.

At the sudden remembrance of her parents, her heart gave a little jump. She wished they were with her. She’d be tugging on mum’s hand, dragging her all over Diagon Alley as she discovered one magical thing after the next.

“Well? Ms. Granger? Are you going to go inside or just stand out here all day?” Professor McGonagall asked with a stern voice but soft, sparkling eyes. Introducing muggle born children to Diagon Alley was her favourite part of every year. She loved the way their faces lit up at each and every turn.

“Sorry, Professor, it’s just all so amazing, I can’t decide what to do next!”

“Well, dear, you have about another hour or so until we’re all due to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron, so you’d best be deciding quickly.” She smiled and turned on her heel, gliding through the cobblestone alley in search of her other darling first year students, leaving little Hermione to peer through the window once more.

“Filthy little things, aren’t they?” A voice came from behind her.

She started, turning quickly. “Oh!” The boy in front of her was blond, blue eyed, and wearing simple black robes - which was very refreshing after seeing all of the extravagant robes around her, it was all quite overwhelming. “Sorry, I must have been deep in thought. And I don’t think they’re filthy.’

The boy smiled wickedly at her. “No? So, say, do you want to hold one then?” He nodded towards the window.

Looking in the same direction, Hermione’s eyes came to rest on a fairly large and angry looking snail. “I would, in fact.” She remarked in defense of the critter. “I think it’s rather sweet looking.”

The boy laughed. “It’s poisonous.”

Her face fell. “It’s what?”

“The slime,” he pointed through the window at the snail, “Is acid. It burns through everything it touches. As they watched, it appeared to be true. Every leaf the orange snail went across sizzled and burned beneath it.

“Well, never mind then. But I still like them.”

“Oh, sure.” He quipped, eyes laughing but face serious. “Come on in, then.”

They walked into the store, her following dutifully behind him, ready to soak up whatever else he cared to tell her about the mysterious magical beings.

“So what do you really fancy?” The boy asked. “I have an Eagle Owl, myself.” His chest stuck out a bit as he said this.

“Oh, I know loads about those. But I suppose so do you then.” Her excitement faltered at the realization that she couldn’t return facts as he did.

“Yeah. Do you have an owl?”

“Oh, no.” She muttered, moving away from the owls and towards something a little bit more familiar. “I think I just want a cat.” She smiled at all of the little kittens climbing across each other in the large, toy-filled cage.

“A cat?” He bellowed. “You can’t exactly send a cat home with letters. That’s a useless excuse for a pet.”

Taken aback, although unwilling to admit to the boy that she had’t a clue about what he was talking about, she retorted as vaguely as possible. “I like cats, and as for owls, I suppose I’ll just have to borrow yours.” She nodded, ending the conversation.

“Draco!” A voice came from the doorway where a tall man with long hair as blond as the boys stood watching them. “Time to leave.”

“Well, see you there I suppose.” Draco turned to leave.

“Wait! What’s this?” She blushed as she pointed to a round fluff ball that buzzed about a smaller cage.

“The puffskein? They’re kind of weak, but to be honest I recommend them over a cat.” He waved as he exited the store.

Looking at the clock on the wall that had far to many hands for her liking - at the moment anyway, she would be thrilled to learn how to read that clock - she decided it was best for her to be off as well.

As she neared the door, a large orange cat meowed and bumped into the back of her leg. “Oh, hello!” She welcomed it with excitement, bending down to pet the thing.

“That’s not your cat is it?” The shop owner said from behind the counter where she was feeding a testy looking spider. “He’s in here everyday scaring my rats.”

“He’s not - do you think he has an owner?”

“I wouldn’t say so.” The woman replied.

“I can take him, if that’s alright?” Hermione looked down at the cat again. His squished in face was making adorable noises at her as he rubbed his side against her legs.

“Be my guest! Just don’t let him back in here.”

Picking up the cat, she hurried back down the alley to find her professor.


	2. Platform 9 3/4

McGonagall had left only a short while ago, leaving a trembling group of muggle-born first years at the train station with instructions to “go through that brick right over there, yes, yes go through it not around it, boy, do your ears work fine?” Through all of this Hermione had had a great amount of questions that were just begging for answers, but her suddenly paled face, thumping heart, and clammy hands were all part of what kept her quiet this once. She was glad to see though, that everyone else looked just as startled as she.

She was going to go through the platform, and then it would only be 90 days until she could return home to her parents for the holidays. Don’t get her wrong, she was dreadfully excited about the school. In fact, she was sure she’d be top of her class. But she was only 11 years old after all, and she was about to walk through a wall of bricks and travel across the country. What a thought.

It suddenly occurred to her as she took a deep breath to rein in her anxieties, that everyone had now passed through but her. Another deep breath. She grabbed hold of her trolly and pushed forwards towards what she could only describe as the first step on this grand adventure. As she approached the short wall, she hesitated, stopping and then pulling back to try again when something bumped into her.

“Race you through!” It was the boy from Diagon Alley. He was pushing his own trolly, complete with eagle owl just as promised. He zoomed through the brick, and quickly, Hermione shot through after him. “Excited?” He asked once they were both perched on the other side.

“It was a thrill, I’d say.” 

The boy grinned at her and began to make his way down the platform. “See you on the train, then. The names Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy.”

“I’m Hermione-” her introduction was cut short when she found herself in a swarm of students and weeping parents. Not being her ideal place at that moment, she quickly handed her trolly off to one of the train hands and found herself rushing up the stairs and into the first empty cabin she found, closing the door quickly behind her - but not before almost catching the tail of a grumpy looking cat who was racing after her.

Eventually more students filed in, and of course, she had to share the space. The cat, who she’d decided to call Crookshanks, didn’t take to kindly to the situation, but still remained directly under Hermione’s seat, snorting at every sudden movement.

One boy, who was currently seated in front of her holding a particularly lumpy toad, was named Neville. Beside him was a girl named Abby who’s glasses were nearly larger than her face - although it somehow suited her. The three had been chatting about all they expected to see when they arrived, and Hermione was glad to find that even though each of them had parents that went to Hogwarts prior to them, she was still able to share with them an uncanny amount of information about the school for a girl her age. It was interesting to her all the things they had to share as well. For example, she knew that the headmaster of the school was named Albus Dumbledore, and that he was am immensely respected wizard with many great accomplishments. What Neville and Abby had to share in return, was that his eyes always twinkled - according to their parents - he never yelled, and his wizard card could be collected from the boxes of chocolate frogs - to which Hermione had kindly declined an offer, her parents were dentists after all. Neville had still been kind enough to give her his card, which was Helga Hufflepuff, and he’d already collected her.

After some time, the door to the cabin opened. “There you are,” came Draco’s voice. “Who are they?” He nodded towards the two in front of Hermione.

“I’m Neville.”

“Ah, right, Neville Longbottom, isn’t it? I do believe we’ve met. Back when-” he interrupted himself. “Well, I’m sure you remember.” Neville looked down at his hands in his lap. Draco felt a twinge of guilt at reminding Neville about their first time meeting - when his parents were hospitalized and he was removed from their care. Even if his parents weren’t powerful and wealthy, Draco felt that he’d be terribly upset if they didn’t remember him. He gave the boy an apologetic smile and sat down beside Hermione.

“And I’m Abby,” the girl beside Neville piped in with a shy sounding voice.

They couldn’t continue their conversation, because at that time, Crookshanks decided to make himself known by hissing and launching himself at Draco’s half tied shoelaces. He shouted, startled, and jumped from his seat. “What in the world?"

“Sorry!” Hermione rushed to pick up the cat. “This is Crookshanks.”

“He’s yours isn’t he? I knew you’d get yourself a stupid cat. You should have stuck to puffskeins life I told you.”

“I had a pygmy puff once!” Neville exclaimed. “I called him Quork. He died but he was loads of fun before that.”

Draco made a face at this, and returned his attention to the fluffy haired girl beside him. “You know that’s not even a real cat, right?” He scoffed.

“I think I know a cat when I see one, Draco, thanks.”

“It’s at least part kneazle.”

Hermione was saved by asking what exactly he was talking about when Abby started speaking about them. She knew tons about magical creatures since her parents were what Hermione could only assume were some kind of magical veterinatians.

Draco eventually left to return to his own cabin, and soon after, Trevor the toad left as well, and the group rushed to search the train for him before they made their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once we're out of the intros, this is going to get a lot less dry. I also don't have enough time this week to make grand adventures in each chapter, but I still wanted to write so... :P BUT THE ADVENTURES WILL COME I PROMISE.


	3. The Castle

Hermione was squealing inside with the excitement of having made so many new friends. Of course, she considered that boy Draco her friend, as flighty as he was. And there were Neville and Abby who she’d sat with on the train. And she’d even met a few others, although she wasn’t sure she could say they were quite friends yet. But that was three friends in just one train ride! She couldn’t wait to write to her parents that night.

As the train began to slow, her excitement gave way to new anxieties. Oh, she was still terribly excited, but the dark windows gave no sign of what was to come, and her, being such a know it all, couldn’t quite sit still as she wondered what was yet to come. The train finally came to a halt, and students began to leave their cabins and fill the long halls of the train to make their exits. Her, Abby, and Neville, all linked arms to avoid getting separated, but as the hustle and bustle grew thicker, the three children lost each other.

Hermione’s heart was pounding as she stepped out onto the platform.

“First years!” She heard a deep gruff voice. “First years this way!” An abnormally tall, largeish man with a beard that hid most of his face was holding a bright lantern for all to see. Quickly she pushed her way through the crowd to meet him.

“Hello!” She cried as she found him, Crookshanks trotting after her meowing. “I’m Hermione Granger, I’m a first year.”

“Well now, I bet ye are.” The man said. His eyes twinkled, and she bet underneath that dark beard he was smiling grandly at her. “And me names Rubeus Hagrid.”

Picking up poor, flustered Crookshanks, she turned to look around her. Kids her age were starting to swarm around the man with her, and soon enough they were off down a beautiful, but dark and effectively eerie path through a short forest. On the other side of the trees was a magnificent sparkling lake, and beyond that, was a castle so magnificent Hermione felt a lump form in her throat. This was all so very overwhelming, but so delightful all at the same time.

“Into the boats ye go,” Hagrid told the large group of first year students in a booming voice. “An follow me.”

As they all filled into the small boats, they found they didn’t have to worry much about following, for the boats followed Hagrid all on their own. Hermione found herself seated behind a boy so shy he could barley stand to look at her, but she didn’t really mind, she was so wrapped up in the scene she hardly even noticed him.

“Hermione!” She heard from nearby, and searched around the nearby boats, dimly lit by a pretty lantern in the front, until her eyes found a waving hand. “Don’t fall in, yeah?” The boy chortled.

She waved back at the blond haired boy, now wearing the same black robes as she. “I reckon I’ll beat you there!” She shouted to him.

“Fat chance!” He called back, then turned his attention back to the two large boys he shared his boat with.

The castle grew nearer, and eventually the group was making their way up a stone staircase adorned with gargoyles on each side who, from their perches, flicked their tails at them and shook their heads with territorial glee. Two impossibly huge doors opened, and finally the inside of the castle appeared. It was somehow just as beautiful as the outside.

Someone bumped her as she began her way up the stairs. “Which house are you hoping for?"

“Oh, I don’t know, they all sound lovely.” She bumped Draco back.

“No way, if I don’t get Slytherin I’ll go live out my days in the forest.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at the dramatics, but couldn’t respond because Draco had already moved away to greet someone else. She chuckled. He was probably as excited as she, but where she was taking everything in, he appeared to be maintaining the attention span of a common backyard squirrel.

The night grew more and more thrilling as the first years were sorted. Draco, as he’d wanted, ended up in Slytherin house. Hermione did not. She was placed in Gyffindor by the sorting hat. The professors were introduced, the feast began, and then by the time Hermione was sitting on her new bed, she was already half asleep.

“Come on first years!” There was banging at the door. “Time to wake up!”

The first year girls groaned awake but upon realizing that their first day was beginning, they were all up and scrambling to get dressed, each with matching red and yellow ties, symbolic of Gryffindor house.

Hermione could barely get down any breakfast, she was just bubbling with anticipation of all the things she was going to learn. Her first class turned out to be charms, which she shared with Ravenclaw. And then there was potions, which she shared with Slytherin. She was quick to find out in that class, that Draco was just as quick as her at raising his hand. Her excitement was painfully reduced in that class though, when not only did Draco not return her hello, but Professor Snape took points away from Gryffindor faster than could be gained.

It wasn’t until later in the library while she was finalizing her letter home while surrounded by a mountain of books she intended to read, that her excitement began to come back. A small folded paper that looked like a swan flew onto her pile of books, folding its wings carefully behind it when it landed. When she picked it up to inspect the curious magic, the bird lifted one wing, showing her ink inside of it. Feeling rather guilty about it, she unfolded the swan until it was just regular parchment once more. Inside was written, Think you can do as well as me on the potions test? Do try to keep up, Gryffindor. She looked up to see Draco sitting with his two large friends. Underneath his writing she added, Luck to you if you think you can get a higher grade than me. Fancy a game of chess? She folded the swan back up, and immediately it came back to life. It leaped out of her hands and flitted toward her friend across the library. It soon returned with a new note inside. Me? Seen with a Gryffindor? She rolled her eyes and took the chair opposite from where she had been sitting, hoping that the move would be enough to get her point across. It must not have, because halfway through her book on the uses and misuses of wormwood, a new swan arrived. This one read, See you in arithmancy. She turned around, but Draco had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last intro chapter. Prepare yourselves (for what? I don't know).


	4. Halloween

“Hermione!” Draco was shouting across the courtyard. “Hermione! Slow down!”

The bushy haired Gryffindor was rushing away from him and into the castle. She couldn’t believe what she’d just heard. Ronald Weasley, who she’d previously thought to be kind and funny, talking about how annoying she was with a bunch of other students in her class. How humiliating. She might never show her face again, she thought. She would collect all the homework from Neville, and study beneath her bed where no one would ever have to be annoyed by her again. 

She raced inside and down the hall, turning anywhere she could in hopes of getting away from Draco - it would be even worse if he saw her crying - and then darted into the girls’ washroom. He wouldn’t follow her in there.

Immediately she began to cry harder, and locked herself in a stall.

“Hermione!”

Oh bullocks.

“Where are you exactly?”

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” she told him with a shake in her voice.

“Yeah, well neither are you! Supper is starting any moment now.” Draco told her, peeking under the stall doors. “Aha! Alohomora,” he told the lock with a flick of his wand. The door slowly opened.

“Draco!” Hermione squealed. “What if I’d been using the toilet!”

He laughed at the thought hand pulled her out of the stall. “Why are you crying exactly?”

“Why do you care? I’m just a Gryffindor after all.”

The blond rolled his eyes. “Just tell me already.”

She sniffled and reached for a tissue inside the stall. Oh, great, she was annoying Draco as well.

“Tell me quick before we get in trouble.”

She peeked at him from beneath wet eyelashes and then fell onto him in a tearful hug. He awkwardly hugged her back.

After just a moment, she began, “I heard Ronald Weasley saying to-”

There was a bang.

The two froze, still hugging, and listened intently. For a few seconds, no other sound came except for their breathing, and they had nearly relaxed before they heard low, terribly rumbles.

“I think… maybe we should go to dinner now.” Hermione offered. Draco just nodded his head quickly in agreement and the two hurried toward the door. Before they reached it, the door broke open and then they were staring at two massive, hideous, warty feet.

“Mountain troll,” they whispered together, and then each took a hiding spot. Unfortunately the brute, although stupid, could see them for he was very, very tall.

“Hermione!” Two voices shouted from behind the thing. Harry and Ron stood behind the troll, wands out. “Hermione, look out!” Ron shouted as the troll lifted its club high in the air as if to strike it down on top of the little girl.

A flash of light hit the troll in the ankle, and it turned with a questioning grunt, looking around for the source.

“Malfoy?” Ron was bewildered - if not equally by the troll and Malfoy’s presence. 

Draco shot again at the troll, higher this time, hitting him in the knee. The troll buckled, but caught himself quickly and turned his attention to the hiding boy. Before he could reach him, Draco had managed to get up and flee the washroom. The troll didn’t bother following him. There were already three little humans waiting to be squished by him. The troll grunted again, and as he lifted the club high above his head, Harry managed to tag a ride with it and landed ungracefully on the troll’s shoulders.

“Glacius!”

The troll’s feet were suddenly frozen to the floor. He looked down, pondering, and when he tried to move, the ice quickly spread up to the bottom of his neck.

“Mr. Potter, get down from there at once!” McGonagall was shouting. With assistance from a quivering Quirrel, Harry landed properly on his feet in front of his professors.

“Now, can someone tell me what in the world is happening? Do you all know how much danger you put yourselves in?”

Before Harry and Ron could explain, Hermione jumped in. “It was my fault, Professor.”

“Ms. Granger?” It was clear that each of the teachers were dumbfounded by the admission.

“I had read about trolls, and thought I could handle it. If Harry and Ron hadn’t come save me, I’d probably be dead.”

“Well, that’s all very nice, but truth be told, if Mr. Malfoy hadn’t come and shown us where you lot were, the three of you would all be dead.” She took a moment to consider the situation. “Although I must say, Ms. Granger I am very shocked at you. I’ll be taking 50 points from Gryffindor for this.” She then turned to the two boys, standing silently beside her. “As for you two, although what you’ve done is incredibly serious… your bravery in coming to your friends rescue is not unnoticed. 20 points. Each.” The boys smiled grandly at this. “Dumb luck.” She offered to humble then again.

Snape stepped forward. “Off to your common room. It’ll break free any second. You’d better not be here.” His nearly hidden sneer seemed to break into his voice.

The beginning of the walk back to Gryffindor common room was silent. It wasn’t until they were climbing a long, dutiful staircase that the silence was broken.

“Why did you two go after the troll exactly?” Hermione inquired.

“We heard you were in the girls’ washroom, and we knew the troll would be heading towards you and you didn’t know about it.” Harry replied with a guilty expression.

“Yeah, we couldn’t exactly let you get squished, now could we?” Ron added, and then after another moments silence, he continued, “I’m real sorry, Hermione. For what I said. Even if you are annoying I-” Harry elbowed him to keep him quiet.

As they stepped onto the next staircase, it began to move, knocking them all to the side to the cling to the railing. “The staircases!” Hermione recalled, “They move!”

The staircase locked onto another landing, and refused to move. Without any other option, the three first years walked quickly off the stairs and into a long, dark, dusty hallway that seemed to be covered almost entirely in cobwebs - much to Ron’s dismay, for he was terrified of spiders.

“Where are we?” Ron asked, being sure to stay away from the web covered walls.

A gargoyle nearby them growled low from its place. As if signaled by the monster statue, torches along the wall began to light up.

“We’re in the third floor corridor, aren’t we,” Hermione looked around. “We’re not supposed to be here. Filch says it’s strictly forbidden to students.”

“Wonder why,” Harry stepped closer to the others, feeling immensely uneasy.

The sound of a cat came from behind them.

“Mrs. Norris!” The girl whispered loudly.

“Filch’s cat? Shoo! Get out of here!” The red haired boy told it. The cat didn’t listen. Instead it meowed again and followed after them.

Wherever Mrs. Norris was, Filch couldn’t be far. So the three turned and ran from the feline until they reached a door at the end of the hall, which they hurriedly hid behind.

“That was close.” Ron whimpered. Something heavy fell onto his shoulder. He tried to brush it off, but his hand sunk right into the warm slime. Looking down, he groaned. “Ugh, what is that?”

“I think I know,” Harry told him, looking up.


	5. The Bird's A Menace

Mum and Dad,

Before I begin, might I just say that I’ve made so many friends. I couldn’t be happier! As you know, I’m in Gryffindor house, and the people here are just so wonderful. You’ve heard about Neville, who I met on the train (he’s the one with the toad, remember?), and then I’ve also met Ron and Harry who are just delightful. We didn’t quite get along too well at first, but we do everything together now and I just love them so dearly. Ron has three elder brothers here, two of which are fantastic. Fred and George, they’re twins, and they are so funny and they play all these jokes and make all of these incredible magical inventions. I just so wish you could see it all. Their brother Percy is the head boy and he’s the complete opposite. I’m not sure I like him quite as much.

Abby didn’t get placed in Gryffindor. She got put in Ravenclaw house. But we still manage to see each other often enough in classes, even if we’re not so close now. But the boy I met before school started, Draco, he’s in Slytherin house. He’s so odd most of the time but he’s so brilliant you wouldn’t believe it. My grades are still better than his, but honestly not by much. The only place he’s got me beat is in flying. I hate flying. I simply hate it.

Speaking of flying, Harry made Seeker! It’s one of the positions in Quidditch that I told you about. I’ll tell you loads more over Christmas I’m sure, but I just had to tell you now because it’s just so exciting!

I’m going to keep this letter shorter because I have tons of studying to do for all the tests we have before the holiday. I cannot wait to see you both! And I am terribly excited for you to meet Crookshanks! You’re going to love him.

I love you and miss you!

Yours truly,

Hermione and Crookshanks

“Done your letter already?” Ron asked, taking a seat on the floor next to Hermione, who had been happily perched on a pillow next to the coffee table where she wrote.

“Mhm, I have loads to do. Thought I’d keep it short. Care to study with me?”

Ron made a face along with a sound that could only be translated as oh please no don’t make me. Hermione wasn’t surprised, she simply shrugged and returned to her letter. Folding it neatly twice, she trapped it in an envelope and wrote her home address neatly on the front.

“You know, you can use Errol if you’d like. To send letter home, I mean.” Ron offered. Errol was a beautiful great grey owl, although his eyes stuck out a bit too much and his personality suffered greatly. He was a determined worker, but he was terribly clumsy.

“Oh, thank you Ron, but you all have so many letters to write, I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“The offers there,” he affirmed but dropped the subject. “Going home for Christmas?”

At this sudden change in topic, Hermione brightened brilliantly. “Yes, my parents and I will be traveling to Hawaii for the first part, and coming back to see family in the last bit. I’m so excited.” She beamed. “I’m going to bring gifts back for everyone. Maybe those silly little shell necklaces you can find on the beach.” She grinned, imagining Ron wearing something so ridiculous. “What will you and Harry be doing?”

The boy shrugged at this. “Mum and Dad will be visiting my brother Charlie-”

“The one in Romania?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. So me an’ my brothers will be staying here for the holiday.”

“Oh, good, you can help Harry research Nicholas Flamel.”

“Hermione,” Ron groaned. They been through the library enough times trying to get information about Flamel. They were trying to find out more about the Philosophers Stone. Hagrid had apparently gotten it from Gringotts before arriving at 9 and 3/4 with Harry, and Dumbledore was hiding it in the school beneath a massive three headed dog. But why? Harry and Ron were particularly concerned about the idea of a beast like that in the school, but Hermione was convinced that whatever it was guarding was probably much worse.

“Where is Harry, anyway?” The girl asked, brushing strands of wild hair from her eyes.

“Quidditch practice.”

“Again?”

“They’re up against Hufflepuff right away after Christmas, and Hufflepuff has beaten Gryffindor every game for years. They’d better be practicing every second.”

Rolling her eyes, Hermione leaped to her feet. “Well when he gets back perhaps you two can focus on something a little more serious?”

As she walked away, Ron was calling after her. “Nothing is more serious than quidditch, Hermione!”

The portrait of the Fat Lady opened for Hermione without question, as she stepped out into the short corridor of the tower. Stairs spiraled down and down until finally they began to move on their own accord. It wasn’t long until she was in the owlery.

“I just sent Twister out, if that’s what you’re here for.” Draco was standing at a window, looking out at the slowly falling snow that hadn’t quite turned the forests white yet.

“I was, actually.” She put a finger on her lips in thought, looking around the owlery. “I guess I could use you…” She crept towards Errol, looking him over.

From behind her, Draco laughed. “You’re not seriously considering using him are you?”

“Well what choice do I have?”

“You’re going to break everything in your parents house if you use him, do you realize? Bird’s a menace.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Then when is Twister getting back?”

“Probably by morning at the latest. Quick as he is, he still likes to catch a few mice if he gets the chance.”

The Gryffindor leaned against the window now beside her unlikely friend. “Going home for Christmas?” She asked, taking in the view her friend had become so fond of.

“Yeah, Mum gets me home every chance she gets. My family is weird sometimes. My Aunt Bella is supposed to be over for Christmas with her creepy husband.”

“Creepy?”

“Yeah, he’s a right scary guy, I tell you. Can’t say I’m too fond of him.”

“And your aunt?”

“She’s fine, I guess.” He looked Hermione over once, observing the way the half covered moon lit up parts of her hair and turned it white. “She gets crazier every time I see her. I liked her a lot better when I was a kid.”

“You say that as if you aren’t a kid now,” Hermione teased, nudging him with her elbow.

He chuckled. “What, I’m not man enough for you?”

“Not quite,” she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Well, how’s this for manly?” He took out his wand and whispered, “Accio,” through the window, and all too suddenly, grabbed Hermione about the waist and flung them both out the window. She screamed like never before as just as suddenly as they were falling, they shot through the air away from the ground. “Quiet, you bint! We’re going to be in trouble if we’re caught!”

“Draco, take me back!” She screamed clutching his arm - the only thing keeping her from falling off the broomstick. “I hate flying!”

“Oh, shush, you’re fine.” But he did at least slow down and take them lower. “Don’t you trust me?”

“C-can’t say I d-do anymore.” She had never been so terrified in her life.

He took them lower, slowing to less than a walking pace. Hermione noticed that her toes her moving through the tips of the grass. “Is this scary?” He pulled her tighter against him, slowing down even more.

“It’s scary enough.”

“Fine,” he muttered, lowering them down until finally her shaking legs were supporting her on the ground. “Happy?”

“Not quite, Draco Malfoy.” She removed herself from the broom and stomped off towards the castle.

“Hermione, don’t be mad, I was just trying to have a little fun.”

“At my expense?”

“I didn’t know you were such a chicken, or else I might not have.”

She scoffed at this and made her way through the doors of the entrance hall and continued to stomp as she made her way up the stairs.

“Hermione!” Draco whined, tugging her arm until she faced him again. “It’s Christmas, are you really going to be mad at me over a little fun?”

“What’s going on?” Draco heard from behind him. He turned around to see Potter and Wood, striding towards the bottom of the stairs. Potter looked suspiciously at his rival.

“Nothing you should be too worried about, Potter,” Draco told him, releasing Hermione at once - who was still pale and shaking from the ride.

“Let’s go Hermione,” Harry said as he came up beside her. “We don’t need to waste our time on someone like him.

Still angry, Hermione let Harry lead her away from the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunnies, requests, and weird challenges welcome! Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow - or tonight who knows - and will be following our beloved Slytherin. Ciao!


	6. Christmas

Draco had exactly 50 galleons bouncing in his pocket with each step he took in Diagon Alley - heavy steps in fact that made his pockets jingle more than they would had there not been half a foot of snow on the ground. He was secretly pleased about the amount of snow that had suddenly accumulated; secretly because every adult around him was vexed as could be at the idiot group of third year witches and wizards that had accidentally caused a huge magic snowstorm to take place in a matter of minutes. It was nothing that couldn’t be easily fixed, but the idea of having to fix it was more likely the burdensome idea. The young Malfoy deliberated as he stopped at the door of the shop he was looking for: did he go inside and begin his Christmas shopping, or did he enjoy the heaps of snow while they remained? His mind was made up for him when he saw huge mounds of snow sliding off rooftops and onto startled cloaked individuals in the alley.

Ducking in quickly so he wouldn’t reach the same chilly fate, Draco found himself inside Dogweed and Deathcap. The interior of the store was immensely humid, with the walls and ceilings acting as a makeshift canopy, dotted and dripping with excess moisture. The walls were a pale green colour behind the numerous vines that covered it, and the black iron bars on the windows seemed to act as some sort of extra guard to keep some sort of mobile magical plant from escaping. Draco wondered briefly what kind of plant would need such a thing, but shook the thought from his mind after an inkling of fear began in the pit of his stomach.

Looking around, he noticed many plants that he could imagine his mother fancying in her garden. Asphodel, which its pretty, delicate colours, and fanged geranium which would be fun to have around, but not quite convenient. His eyes finally settled on dittany which was beginning to overflow from one pot in particular. It wasn’t exactly a rare specimen, so not nearly good enough for his mother, so used to her endless wealth reflected in her gifts, but Draco presumed might have learned something so far in his first year that he could use to spiff the plant up a bit. It was as useful as it was pretty, and being an eleven year old boy, that was damn well good enough. He purchased the plant from the shop keeper for a measly 2 galleons before heading back outside. At this point the snow had nearly cleared, and only a dusting full of foot prints remained.

He still had 48 galleons left to spend, and still another hour before his father would be expecting his return to their designated meeting point. Lucius Malfoy was kept busy with a meeting in a nearby place that he hadn’t bothered to tell his son, something about important ministry business, nothing that would concern a boy. Luckily enough, there were plenty of shops in the area that even after 11 years still managed to intrigue Draco every time he found himself in them.

Deciding to take a short tour of Knockturn Alley - a place that definitely did not scare him or make him uncomfortable in the slightest, and no, he only seemed nervous and really he felt quite at home there, thank you very much, and if his heart were pounding hard in his chest it was actually just excitement, one could be assured - he headed back down the cobblestone towards the dark stairway. As he passed Magical Menagerie, he sights were suddenly stolen by a fluffy round ball peaking up at him very innocently. He regarded it through the window for a moment before lifting his chin and taking purposeful strides into the store. He’d planned on getting small gifts for some of his fellow Slytherins, why hadn’t he planned on getting something for the only tolerable Gryffindor?

“I’d like to buy that pigmy puff, please. The one by the window, there.” He told the shop woman.

“A pygmy puff? Are your parents alright with that?” Her large spectacles teetered at the edge of her nose which was sharp as a needle, if you asked Draco.

“It’s a gift for a friend.” He replied, quite satisfied with his selection.

“You know, lad, most creatures bought around Christmas end up in shelters. Are you sure your friend wants one of these? And that their parents will allow it?”

He considered this. Of course she would like it. He didn’t know a single thing about her parents though, but he presumed it would be fine since she’d only even be home for a few short months in the summer, then they wouldn’t have to deal with it for the rest of the year. Besides, all she had was that beastly, hissing kneazle (who he held a grudge against for liking him one day biting him on the nose the next). “I believe they would be fine with it, and if not, it can stay with me for the summer. My parents wouldn’t mind. They’re very tolerant of any pet I bring home.” Of course, this wasn’t true in the slightest. Aside from the family’s owl which had not even been given a proper name, he’d been slapped on the hand quite hard actually when he one day brought home a flying squirrel that his parents definitely did not approve of. No matter how hard he begged or cried, they refused to allow him to keep it, or any other pet that he’d tried to bring home.

“Fine, but if I see it in a shelter it’ll be the last living thing that’s ever put under your care, understand?” The woman looked sharply at him, expectant of his clearly unwavering decision.

“Absolutely.” He told her, just as firm.

He left the store with the puff, wondering how he was going to hide it from his parents until he returned to school.

When his shopping was done - for the time being anyway - he went over to the three broomsicks to wait for his father’s arrival. He ordered them some sandwiches to go with the last of his money, and happily slurped on a hot chocolate all the while eavesdropping on the many conversations about the room.

One wizard was telling a woman who Draco found out to be his sister, all about the struggled of getting rid of some terrible magical gnat infestations that set fire to everything they landed on. The witch offered the advice of using bug blasting pellets, but was waved off with the idea that he could figure out a way to do it the old fashioned way.

“Draco, time to leave,” Lucius said from behind him suddenly. “You’re all done, I presume?”

Draco felt a flutter of panic. He hadn’t heard his father approach, and he was all too relieved that he’d let the puff sleep inside the pocket on the interior of his winter robes. “Yes, father. I got us a snack for the trip back,” he offered one of the parchment wrapped sandwiches to the tall, cold man before him.

“Why, thank you, Draco,” he said before wrapping his long, gloved fingers around it. He lead them outside and towards their home.

Draco managed to get the pygmy puff inside by telling his mother not to look too closely, lest she find out what he got for her. She agreed with a small smile and went the other direction, so graceful she might have been floating.

Finally alone inside his room, Draco quickly dabbed the quill on his desk into ink and grabbed the first blank parchment he saw.

Granger,

Happy Christmas! Almost. I hope you’re enjoying yourself, probably still studying aren’t you? I need someone to brainstorm with and you seem like just the girl for the job. See, I bought potted dittany for my mother for Christmas, and it’s just so normal. I want to do something to spruce it up. Any ideas?

Much appreciated,

Draco Malfoy

He attached the letter to the eagle owl’s foot, and sent him off, anxiously awaiting his return. It was only the next morning when Draco was tearing an envelope open.

Mr. Malfoy,

I am still angry with you over that broomstick incident the other day. You’re not nearly good experienced enough on a broom to be trying things like that - and even if you were, I don’t fancy being killed by the likes of you, especially by accident.

As for your predicament. I must say that I’m impressed with your choice of gift. I might suggest ‘loribus etement’. It’s a cute little charm I found a while back. If you do it correctly it could make the leaves change colour depending on the mood of those around it. Hope that idea suits you.

Hermione Granger

Also, merry Christmas. Although I am still mad at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I realized that I made a mistake in my last chapter and it took me DAYS to stop obsessing over it and realize I could just ignore it and move on with my story because it really wasn't that big a deal. But whatever. Here's the new chapter. Next chapter: enter more book one plot.  
> Also, my italics don't seem to translate onto the site. Someone help:(


	7. Sir Nicholas Flamel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've just had so much block with this story in between all the scenes I actually want to hit. So, this may be a little bit dry. BUT I'M SORRY.  
> And yes, yes this chapter is extremely short. I'm just trying to move it along for now so we can just get to darn second year.  
> ALSO. Can someone PLEASE tell me how to keep italics without messing up the whole rest of the chapters format? AO3 is hurting me right now.

“I think I’ve found something,” Hermione said suddenly, making the two boys she sat with at the table in the library jump.

“Finally,” Ron groaned. “I was staring to think I was going to die of boredom. Imagine, dying in a library of all places.” He shook his head.

Hermione sat not so patiently awaiting for him to finish his complaining. “Look,” she turned the large, dusty volume she had in front of her so that the two boys could read. “Sir Nicholas Flamel, 14th century France, one of the greatest sorcerers to ever have lived,” the bushy haired witch’s hair seemed to grow with her excitement. “He was rumored to have made something called the philosopher’s stone, which apparently made both his wife and himself immortal.”

“Philosopher’s stone?” Harry perked an eyebrow in her direction before returning his attention to the script. “Do you think that’s what Fluffy’s guarding?”

With tight lips, Hermione gave a single nod.

“It does make sense,” Ron offered. “An artifact like that? Seems mighty important. I’m surprised Dumbledore only has Fluffy there.”

“Ron’s right. If it is the philosopher’s stone, there’d be a lot more guarding it than just Fluffy.” Harry met Hermione’s gaze, both deep in thought. “Unless whatever’s under that trap door is much worse than Fluffy.”

The three looked at each other with identical knots forming in their stomachs.

“Surely… you don’t think Professor Snape would really risk all that just for the stone, do you?” The girl bit her lip, trying hard not to imagine what could possibly be worse than Fluffy.

“Oh, sure,” Ron remarked. “Who wouldn’t risk nearly certain death for a chance to never die. It’s only logical,” he rolled his eyes at how unbelievably foolish adults could be.

A nearby thump had them quickly closing the book and fleeing back beneath the invisibility cloak and scurrying - all the while tripping over each other - back to their respective dorms.

Hermione barely slept that night. Over, and over, she played back everything she’d learned that day. The idea of her own professor - from what she’d heard, also a former dark wizard - out to get the philosopher’s stone… and for what? Nothing good, she’d reckon.

Her stomach was set churning once again when the next morning the trio walked into potions class, taught by none other than the professor in question.

Draco caught her eye as she was sitting down. She hadn’t seen him since before Christmas.

When the potions master began his lecture, Hermione dipped her quill delicately in her glossy black ink, prepared to take as many notes as she could. Her fingers itched to touch the feather to the rough parchment, but much to her dismay, she found it already written on. Frustrated at falling even a few seconds behind on notes, he flipped the page and began writing as fast as she could.

_Witch, are you daft?_

She paused, the words appearing just where she was writing.

_Not going to say hello to an old friend, hey?_

Peering inconspicuously about the room, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. What in the…

_Granger! It’s me!_ Draco shot her a hasty look from across the room. _Who else do you bloody well think it would be? The glorious Gilderoy Lockhart?_

Blushing a deep shade of red, Hermione quickly brought her quill to the parchment, if only to shut the boy up. Hello, _Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, welcome back._ Back to note taking. Or so she wished.

_Have you been avoiding me?_

_No, of course not. I’ve been busy._ She could nearly feel his eye roll through the pages before he even responded to her.

_Busy with what exactly, Granger? Last I checked you had zero extra curriculars. Well, that’s if you don’t count near constant detention._

Blushing again, the Gryffindor searched her brain for a quick subject change. _Say, Draco, how much do you know about Professor Snape?_

_I know enough. Why? Jealous he’s not the head of Gryffindor house?_

_I just wonder if he has any ulterior intentions. You know, a search for immortality or something._ If there were anyone to ask, it would be Draco, wouldn’t it? Although she could see his shaking with deliberately muffled laughter from across the room, so maybe it wouldn’t be.

_Granger, you have issues._

With that she decided it was quite time to ignore the boy. He’d taken away from her note taking for far too long as it was.

_Good to see you though, let’s catch up later._ She watched as he crumpled up his own parchment, and he as well went back to note taking.

**Author's Note:**

> I have mega writers block for my own projects, so I figured I’d come back to the world of fanfiction in the meantime! I’m completely open to plot bunnies and requests, and would love to hear your feedback. Ciao for now! <3


End file.
